50 Facts About James Potter
by HP2016
Summary: James Potter lived 21 years. Find out a little bit about who he was. My first list of facts. Head canons I have about James! Rated M for a few suggestive ones.
1\. For a split second, the Sorting Hat considered putting James in Hufflepuff due to his extremely loyal nature.

2\. James begged the Hat to be placed in Gryffindor, and it agreed under the justification that loyalty is one of the highest forms of courage.

3\. James's favorite sex position was always doggy style.

4\. James enjoyed slightly kinky stuff in the bedroom, such as spanking, hair pulling, and choking

5\. James took Lily's virginity but she didn't take his.

6\. James discovered the Room of Requirement during 7th year but left it off the Marauders' Map because he wanted a private place to go with Lily.

7\. James loved to entertain. He and Sirius frequently threw secret parties for upperclassmen at Hogwarts.

8\. When James and Lily began dating, he never pressured her to have sex. In fact, she was the one who brought up that she wanted to take the step in their relationship.

9\. James and Lily were the reason why boys became banned from the Hogwarts girls' dormitories.

10\. James learned a great spell to get rid of hickeys from Lily. When he tried it out on Sirius, who had a particularly nasty one on his neck the right after a party, something went wrong and it turned his neck into jelly.

11\. It was no secret that Sirius was somewhat of a bad influence on James. Sirius always had a fondness for Muggle drugs and would take them recreationally during parties and nights of drinking. It was with Sirius that James tried marijuana and cocaine. He liked smoking weed but coke made him feel uneasy.

12\. The summer between 6th and 7th year, James and Sirius secretly went to a Muggle rock music festival without James' parents knowing. They used magic in front of the Muggles who didn't suspect anything since they were all high on LSD.

13\. James had a tendency to take off his shirt when he got drunk.

14\. James listened to more Muggle music than he cared for so that he knew what Sirius and Lily were talking about when they discussed their favorite bands.

15\. James had an awful tendency to throw up a lot when he was hungover.

16\. James and Sirius could often be found dancing on tables at parties. Much to her chagrin, James frequently dragged Lily up on tabletops with him.

17\. If James ever had something embarrassing to talk about, he would talk to Remus rather than Sirius.

18\. James loved Peter's taste in music and often dedicated him as DJ for parties.

19\. One time James drunkenly wrestled Peter in their dormitory and broke a lamp and bed frame.

20\. James always read the morning _Prophet_ because his father taught him it was important to stay informed.

21\. When James took Lily's virginity she bled for an hour afterwards and James felt horrible despite her constant reassurance that it was okay.

22\. During 7th year, before every Quidditch match, James would find Lily in the stands before the match started and winked at her seductively. Lily always just rolled her eyes and laughed.

23\. One time at a party, Lily drank a whole bottle by herself and got so drunk that she could not stand. James had to carry her up the stairs to his bed so he could watch to make sure she was okay. When they got to the dormitory, she tried to make it to the bathroom to be sick but ended up throwing up all over Peter's bed. James cleaned it up while Sirius laughed and Remus held Lily's hair as her head was in the toilet.

24\. Even though Lily raved about his abs, James always thought that his forearms were his best physical feature.

25\. James's parents sent him weekly care packages full of his favorite candies, Quidditch magazines, and other things he liked. When he first told them about Sirius's bad relationship with his parents, weekly packages from the Potters started to show up in the Great Hall for Sirius as well.

26\. One time Peter was so drunk that he peed himself and James was the only one who knew. He never told anyone else because he knew how embarrassed Peter was about it.

27\. As soon as the reports of Voldemort getting stronger became more serious, James knew all that he wanted to do after Hogwarts was join the Order of the Phoenix and stop Voldemort. He didn't care one bit when everyone told him that it wasn't a viable career option. He swore he'd play a part in stopping Voldemort.

28\. The only Muggle band that James would admit to be a fan of was ACDC.

29\. When James found out Lily's patronus was a doe, he couldn't stop smiling. It was the first time he realized that she really loved him as much as he loved her.

30\. James loved the way Lily looked wearing one of his t-shirts with messy hair and tired eyes.

31\. During 7th year, James got Lily to smoke weed with him. She ended up getting so high she couldn't talk. Every time she would try to speak she just burst into a fit of giggles.

32\. The night before Hogwarts graduation, James and Sirius threw the most wild, out of control party that the school had ever seen.

33\. Remus had a panic attack on graduation day because he did not know what he would do without the only place where he ever felt he fit it. James was shocked. He figured Remus knew that he and Sirius would never let him go hungry or without a friend.

34\. Shortly after graduation, the Marauders and Lily committed themselves to the Order of the Phoenix. James had no problem off setting any financial expenses for all of them until Voldemort was defeated.

35\. James was very close to convincing Lily to let Sirius come with him to Petunia and Vernon's wedding as a "service dog". The compromise is that he could take Peter who would hide in his shirt pocket.

36\. Once James decided that he would propose to Lily, he and the other Marauders set out to go ring shopping. They settled on a beautiful goblin-made piece the shone from across the room.

37\. James met with Mr. Evans to ask for his permission to marry his daughter. He gladly gave James his blessing. Two days later, he and his wife died in a horrific car accident. Lily was distraught so James held off on the proposal while she grieved. James was almost certain that the accident was not an "accident" and was actually the work of Death Eaters but he never shared this suspicion with Lily.

38\. When James did propose to Lily, he did so in a beautiful clearing in the woods behind his parents house. He had taken her for a walk with the plan of proposing and she was totally surprised. She said yes without hesitation.

39\. As wedding planning began, the first thing James did was ask Sirius to be his best man and Remus and Peter to be groomsmen.

40\. During his bachelor party, James and the other Marauders were arrested by the Muggle police and had to magic their way out of the situation. They never really could remember what they were arrested for but they believe it had something to do with public nudity and holding up traffic.

41\. At their wedding, Lily was walked down the aisle by Hagrid since her father had passed and could not do the honors. Hagrid was weeping and blowing his nose like a trumpet the whole walk down the aisle.

42\. When James first saw Lily as she walked down the aisle, he lost it. He could not think of a word to describe how beautiful she was. It was the one of two times in his life that he cried tears of joy.

43\. James and Lily honeymooned on the coast of South France. Their hotel room had a beautiful view of the sea. However, they had to go to a healer at the local wizarding community because Lily was so sore from all the sex they were having that they thought something was wrong with her.

44\. A few weeks after they moved into their home in Godric's Hollow, James's parents fell ill and passed away. He was upset but could let them go gracefully because he knew they had lived a full life and were incredibly proud of him.

45\. James and Lily had never intended to get pregnant. They did not want to bring a child into the world at such a dangerous time. However, when Lily told James she was pregnant, he smiled as wide as he did the day he found out about Lily's Patronus. He fell to his knees and kissed her stomach. Lily secretly breathed a sigh of relief because she didn't know how James would react.

46\. Lily was very insecure throughout her pregnancy due to hormonal changes, weight gain, and everything that comes along with carrying a child. James still found her to be irresistible and couldn't keep his hands off her.

47\. The second time in his life that James cried tears of joy was on the day Harry James Potter was born. He was perfect.

48\. As Harry got older and started to learn words, Lily would constantly be scolding James and Sirius to watch their mouths as Harry had started to develop a colorful vocabulary.

49\. The night James found out about the prophecy and that he and his family needed to go into hiding, he got black out drunk by himself in the basement of their Godric's Hollow cottage. It wasn't fair. Why them? They had so many memories to make. They couldn't sit around and hide out. The next morning he woke up terribly sick and ready to do anything to kill the bastard Tom Riddle.

50\. Fleeting thoughts ran through James's head that Halloween night when Voldemort showed up. His first thought was grief. He was sure Peter had been tortured and killed. His second thought was how grateful he was that his friend had been willing to die for him and his family. His third thought was Harry. He knew Lily would protect him and somehow he knew Harry would survive that night. He thought of the woman upstairs and the baby boy as the flash of green light came at him. It was beautiful. Just like their eyes.


End file.
